Ambrosia
by regenerate
Summary: neither of them is good enough for the other, but that doesn't stop her from waiting, or him from messing up.


**Ambrosia**

**Summary: **Because after everything he's put her through; this was the least and best he could do to tell her he was sorry without actually saying it. 'Please don't let me be too late.'

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, duh.

**Rating: K**

**Genre/: **It's Valentine's Day.

* * *

"So here you are." 

Her voice was too flat to be happy to see him; too serious to actually be playful. She's still in mid-shock at the sight of an eighteen year old Uchiha Sasuke actually taking one foot into her flower-shop in the first place.

He's no god on a lifted pedestal anymore.

He's just a tall; pretty boy in an ANBU jacket; with black hair in his face and his perfect lips in a flawless frown. But there's something different about him today; something raw. Something _human._

"I'm surprised you of all people would be here. Especially at a time like this." She jerks an arm around the spacious greenhouse; the ripple and sparkle of colors and ribbons lit by sunshine barely peeking through stormy clouds.

"It's for her, isn't it?"

And his head shoots up; and the blonde smiled a little; because this was just _perfect._ Oh of all the times for him to come and finally, _finally _try to make things right for her. This was _the time._

But oh he's too late.

"You know she's over you."

She watches him nod his head; his voice small.

"I know."

Her blue eyes flash with unbridled contempt.

"You know she's given up. She's a tough girl, our Sakura. She'll pick herself up and live with--_or without you._"

And she could have sworn that the beginnings of a sad smile started to poke his lips; as the dark-haired boy slowly nodded his head a final time.

"I know,"

He whispers hoarsely; and she wonders if he really does. Nonetheless she'll let him try; because after all; it's about time he was the one in pursuit.

She wants perfection to fall short in its very own imperfection.

"..I..I don't know what to buy.." He mumbles; and he limply raises a clenched glove and jerks to the numerous flowers that line the counters and the ground; each and every one brilliant in their own right. His shoulders hunch close to his body and he tautly lowers his head downward; hiding his smoldering eyes behind his bangs and letting his mouth be hidden by the high-collar of his jacket.

And there was something so nice about** dreamy**, lovely _Sasuke-kun _being pathetic.

And she smiles crookedly at him. She bounces towards him; her eyes shimmering opalescently in the shafted roof of the greenhouse.

"Well, my darling Sasuke-kun, " She says; her voice not-so-sweet.

"I think I can help you with that."

_He'll fail anyway._

* * *

She shoves them into his limp hands; his fingers absentmindedly stroking a stray golden petal that had fallen from the yellow wrapping; his eyes wandering to the splash of violet purple that stood out amidst the deep orange center.

"But these bloom in the summer--" He mumbles lamely; glancing up at her with those unreadable eyes.

And she glares at him; because doesn't he know this is a flowershop?

And doesn't he know that flowers can bloom inside? And doesn't he know that these flowers are the very words that she _wept _for all these years? And doesn't he know that he's too late? And doesn't he know that Sakura _loveloveloved _him? And doesn't he know--

And Ino grits her teeth.

Because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know _anything._

She glances at him; the source of so many fights; so many crushed hopes/broken hearts _(just like Sakura's_),and **now** he wants to make it right.

"I want you to try," She snarls; and grips his shirt because he **_didn't _see!** the way her pretty green eyes had dimmed--

"And then I want you to fail." Because she_ desperately_ wants Sakura in a wedding dress with a man that will **smile** in the picture..

But wishes are useless.

And his voice alone still breaks hearts.

"These flowers..why--?"

And she smiled so sweetly.

"Because flowers die in the cold."

And it began to rain.

* * *

**S**he nibbles on the last piece of chocolate; her gaze traveling to raindrops glittering with trails like tear-tracks down her window. She smiles ruefully; tossing the wrapper carelessly on the ground. 

She remembers a time where she would dream of him running through the rainy streets,

**(_He didn't know it was going to rain; if he had known; he would have--he would have--)_**

Where he would lead her to her apartment and tenderly crush her body against his with the scent of crushed flower petals and chocolate-laced kisses and flowers and oh god it'd be so perfect--

**_(And his flowers were so wet..)_**

_Patter patter patter..._

And she laughs remembering a time where all she ever wanted was for just _o_ne person to smile and call her his.

And she grins and shakes her head; (_and yes, she got over her forehead too, because some things are just inexplicable.)_

**_(...Please don't let me be too late..)_**

Because that love was just a beautifully twisted little boy with dark black eyes and a cold-cold heart and a smirk made of stone.

And she gave her last piece to him.

"I'm going to spend my Valentine's being my _own_Valentine.." She had mused; and she didn't feel the tightness that constricted her throat as she breathed; didn't feel the way her heart pounded a little more painfully.

_**(He stares up at the steps ; golden petals falling at his feet--** and he runs_

She heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stood in the doorframe. 

He shivered; trembling visibly as he lowered his eyes to the ground; before lifting them hesitantly up at her with his pretty-pale face obscured by rain-drenched hair and high-collared jacket.

_(She dreams of a time where he would be running through the rainy streets..)_

"I..I didn't think it would rain.." He whispers feebly; his hand falling limply to his side.

And she just stares.

"Sasuke--"

He shoves something wrapped in frayed yellow paper into her arms; and he's close enough for her to hear the scent of his breath..

o --the frantic beat of his **heart**... o

"I know I'm too late.."He says hoarsely; and he shuffles on his feet

* * *

._..-And he would come to my apartment and bring me flowers._

* * *

Her eyes darted wildly to his face then back to the flowers in her hands.

And she knew what the flowers meant.

(_And somehow they would tell me that he loved me.)_

"..B-but.." She stammers; stepping away from him as the cold rainy air whips her lithe and trembling body.

"B-but.."

"But you broke my heart.." She chokes; her green eyes glazed and spilling over with tears that stream like the rain-drops on her windows where a few minutes ago she was so brave and so unaffected and so_strong--_

And his shoulders sagged.

"I know.."

She's both hugging and crushing the flowers; her teeth gnashed against the flesh of her bottom lip and she's trembling-she's trembling--

"I..I gave you everything..I loved you more than anything.._anything_--" She whispers helplessly, her heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

And his eyes are so dark and swollen..

"I know.." He chokes; his left hand trembling.

"...I left you out in the cold.." His voice cracked.

_'Flowers die in the cold, Sasuke.'_

He took a step towards the door; but stopped; staring at her with the raindrops like silver in his hair; with his dark; hurting eyes with helpless pleads ringing like drums in her ears.

And they said _"love me one more time_".

"I know I'm too late..-" He whispers again; and his hands gestured weakly to the lonely purple center of the flowers she clung to so fervently and miserably.

"But if you would try.."

"..If there was a chance.."

And they fell softly in splashes of golden petals to the ground.

And a sob and something else tore in her throat and she ran to him; arms open-- (they've always been open for him)

--_Like flowers turning their faces towards the sun._

And his voice was muffled and shaky against her mussed pink hair; her scent mixed with wild golden flowers clinging against their intertwined bodies.

(_And he'd crush his body against mine and kiss me--)_

And she's tasting his lips and breathing his hair and he's clutching her fairy-body against his chest and he wondered how he could have lived without her all these years.

_"..I--I..you--" _He whispers helplessly against her lips--

(_And it'd be so perfect.)_

And she laughs weakly against his chest because she _knows._

**/so. very. perfect.../**

* * *

In case you're confused, Sasuke gave Sakura ambrosia flowers. Usually when you give someone ambrosia, you're basically saying, "Your love is returned." Almost late in that one, Sasuke. x3 

Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed my story, since I worked really really hard on it. Critiscism and comments are ADORED. In fact, I implore you to give me some.

Needed a distraction from my other one.

So anyway, I hope you have the best Valentine's day ever. Get lots of candy and don't feel sad if you don't have someone. You will one day, I definitely promise!

Oh, and have a good day.

Toodle-loo,

'Rith.


End file.
